


I've Missed This

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: HEATHER WHY'D YOU READ THIS ONE, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, heather don't read this one, smh love you anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: Whizzer Brown had never wanted to fall in love. He never planned on it. Love, to him, sounded like screaming, felt like doors slamming, tasted like tears, looked like the divorce papers that his parents’ ‘love’ had ended in. He’d sworn off love when he was ten, and never had any trouble keeping his vow.





	I've Missed This

**Author's Note:**

> What up bitches, it's me back with another one-shot when I should be working on my longer stuff. ADHD strikes again.

Whizzer Brown had never wanted to fall in love. He never planned on it. Love, to him, sounded like screaming, felt like doors slamming, tasted like tears, looked like the divorce papers that his parents’ ‘love’ had ended in. He’d sworn off love when he was ten, and never had any trouble keeping his vow. 

No, Whizzer never wanted that romance others craved. He just didn’t understand why it was so important. Sex, now sex was something he understood. Sex felt good, sex wasn’t complicated. It didn’t involve _feelings_ that Whizzer didn’t need. 

And then something changed.

It started with Marvin Greenburg. 

That absolute fucking bastard. 

They’d hooked up a few times, and then hung out other times, and Whizzer supposed they were _friends,_ maybe. Not _boyfriends,_ nothing like that. The word left a bad taste in his mouth. No, they’d reached a silent agreement that _this,_ whatever _this_ was, was strictly physical.

At least, Whizzer had thought that was the agreement. 

He wished he could say it was Marvin who caught feelings first. It would have felt so good, dropping him like a hot potato, putting him down, asserting his dominance the way Marvin hated, to just say, “What did you think this was? Did you think I _loved_ you? Or even _liked_ you? I can stomach the sight of you and you aren’t an abomination in bed. That’s it.”

That wasn’t it. It had never been it. He knew it from the first time Marvin kissed him softly, dare he say, lovingly. At the time, he’d pushed the man off of him. “What?” he’d laughed. “Trying to pretend I’m your _wife?”_

Marvin had blushed and they’d gone back to lustful, angry sex. 

Later that night, he’d looked at the ceiling and couldn’t stop remembering that moment. Whizzer replayed it so many times that he could have sworn he’d been recording it. The way his breath had caught, his palms had gone clammy, a machine gun played in his stomach. 

It made him want to throw up. 

This was just a crush, he decided. It was nothing big. It would be gone in a month. Whizzer would tire of Marvin and drop him when he least expected it, just to see the look on his face.

Within a month, Marvin had left his wife and moved into Whizzer’s apartment. Still not boyfriends, Whizzer decided to himself. Live-in fuckbuddies.

If that was expected to make anything better, it didn’t. If anything, Whizzer hated the man more than he ever had. It was over in less than a year. Nothing lasted for long, not with love and anything like it. Not even with sex.

***

They got back together, of course. And by together, Whizzer meant that Marvin had him backed up against the wall of his new apartment. Horrendously decorated, of course. What else was he to expect of Marvin Greenburg?

Marvin's tongue slid deeper into Whizzer’s mouth and he put the decor out of mind.

Afterward, Marvin didn’t jump out of bed at the first opportunity, didn’t just lay there like a log. It seemed there were real tears dripping from his eyes as he leaned over and kissed up and down Whizzer’s bare torso. “I’m so sorry. For everything. For how I treated you. I love you.” 

And there it was. Whizzer winced, but he’d come to terms with it over a year ago. He loved Marvin. “I love you too. I shouldn’t have - I was such a - I’m sorry. I should have said it sooner, but I couldn’t accept that I was in love.”

Marvin’s face could only be described as a child getting a present on Hannakah. He pulled Whizzer’s head up and there it was. The same tenderness and love that was in the first kiss Whizzer had so hated/loved. “I’ve missed this.” He breathed when Marvin finally pulled away.

“We never had this.”

“Which is why I missed it so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed. <3


End file.
